Enseñanza
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Sasuke debía aprender a no meterse con la mascota de Itachi; pero la cacatúa a no molestar a su osito.


**Enseñanza**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no me pertenece, es de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fecha de publicación**: 30 de enero de 2012 (vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo)

**Personajes**: Sasuke Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha

**Género**: Family/Humor

**Resumen**: Sasuke debía aprender a no meterse con la mascota de Itachi; pero la cacatúa a no molestar a su osito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

**Por: Aiko Amori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l tren de madera se deslizó lentamente de entre sus manos. Estaba aburrido. Si bien, el artefacto lo había entretenido por unos quince minutos, el interés se había esfumado cuan hoja lleva el viento. Ahora, ¿qué haría? A sus escasos cuatro años recién no conocía el significado de "estar tranquilo". Más bien le atraía la diversión, el movimiento y conocer cosas nuevas; aunque esto acarreara a larga regaños y prohibiciones.

Suspiró. Volteó a su alrededor: todo estaba acomodado por su madre y ella se había dirigido a él con una sonrisa diciéndole que no moviera nada, él simplemente asintió. El sonido de los trastes llegó a sus oídos, arrastró sus pies hasta la cocina y tomó con una mano el delantal de su progenitora, proclamando atención. Mikoto se giró hacia él, aún continuando con su labor.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-chan?— musitó suavemente, mientras sus ojos oscuros le miraban con dulzura. Iba a hablar, pero ella se adelantó — Déjame adivinar— Pareció meditarlo un poco, como si el asunto tuviera mayor complejidad — Te aburriste, ¿no es así?

Se sorprendió un poco. ¿Cómo era conocía cada una de sus reacciones, costumbres y demás? Simple: Era su mamá. Y toda buena madre conocía al derecho y al revés a su hijo, así de sencillo.

Afirmó lo anterior mencionado por su mamá con la cabeza. Ella sonrió nuevamente y le indicó que al terminar de lavar los platos prepararía la comida para cuando llegaran su padre y su hermano, ésta estuviera lista. Mientras él podía hacer otra cosa o pensar en un nuevo juego para cuando ella lo alcanzara. El menor de los Uchiha no replicó, pero su rostro no era el mejor de todos tampoco.

Quería que Itachi regresara pronto. Sin él, todo se volvía monótono. Antes, Itachi lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo elevaba lo más alto que podía. Sasuke sólo sonreía, miraba todo más alto y eso lo ponía feliz, pero cuando su hermano mayor lo sostenía por más tiempo de lo debido se empezaba a sentir mareado y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Una vez escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos que parecía ordenar algo así como: "Itachi, baja a Sasuke de inmediato" Antes de que su hermano lo hiciera, Sasuke lo había vomitado ya.

Él no comprendió porque Itachi había dejado poco a poco de alzarlo en brazos. Si fue porque su madre lo había regañado o porque él lo había vomitado. Quizás podía existir una tercera opción, claro: la Academia Ninja. Mikoto solía comentar que su hermano mayor llegaba cansado de tanto entrenar y por eso casi no podía estar con él por más tiempo. Y si algo odiaba —o creía hacerlo— Uchiha Sasuke a su corta edad, era a la Academia. Sólo por el simple hecho de que le arrebataba a su hermano por algunas horas. Si él fuera a la Academia lo vería más y jugaría con él, pero su madre le había dicho que ahí se iba a aprender y a entrenar, aparte de que aún era muy pequeño para ir.

Se sentó, apoyó una mano en su barbilla y se dispuso a esperarlo. A no menos de treinta segundos ya estaba nuevamente de pie, queriendo hacer algo. Pero no sabía qué. Le dio varias vueltas a la casa y a la tercera se detuvo frente a la puerta de Itachi. La última vez que había entrado a su habitación encontró unos pergaminos, estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando él llegó, se los quitó y le dijo que no volviera a entrar a su cuarto con voz neutra pero Sasuke sabía que su hermano probablemente se habría enojado. A partir de ese día, le puso seguro a la puerta.

Acercó su mano, trató girar el pomo pero Itachi le había puesto llave otra vez. Se tiró en el suelo, el aburrimiento no podía ser mayor. Hacía rato llevaba cantando la cacatúa de Itachi. ¿No se podía callar tan sólo una vez? Llegó hasta donde estaba ella y se detuvo a observarla. Su plumaje era en su mayoría negro, sus mejillas rojas y poseía un pico fuerte. Era grande. Medía cerca de 60 centímetros. El ave pareció reparar en él, continúo su canto y se acercó más a las rejas de la jaula. Sasuke pensó que la cacatúa le intentaba decir que lo sacara de ahí. Él comprendió, pues se imaginó que el estar encerrado en una jaula, ciertamente, no era lo mejor del mundo. Si él fuera el ave, se sentiría desesperado. No, probablemente se habría vuelto loco a esas alturas.

Llevaba apenas un mes con la familia Uchiha. Mikoto se lo había comprado a un vendedor ambulante que se había encontrado camino al mercado. El señor utilizó todos los medios para encasquetarle un ave a la señora Uchiha, y lo logró. No por la persuasión o porque el hombre le sonrió de forma que él consideraba coqueta, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, sino por que vio a aquella cacatúa enlutada y tuvo el presentimiento de que a su hijo mayor le agradaría como regalo de cumpleaños; a pesar de que él no era muy aficionado a recibir presentes, fuera o no por motivo de que se hacía un año más grande.

El hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se preguntó si su madre se lo había regalado por que se parecía a él. Por más chico que fuera, él no era para nada tonto. Sólo había que comparar el plumaje del ave con el cabello oscuro de su hermano y sabrías que son exactamente del mismo color: negro. El animal tenía unas mejillas rojas y Sasuke no tardó en recordar que el rojo era el color favorito de Itachi. Ya eran dos cosas en común. Miró sus garras con las que se sujetaba de las rejas y para ello no encontró similitud alguna con su hermano. Que él supiera, Itachi sí se cortaba las uñas. Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado y acercó un banco para verlo más de cerca.

La cacatúa parecía inquietarse mientras más cerca estuviera el niño. Por la mente de Sasuke cruzó una idea. Liberaría al ave de esa jaula y él sería su salvador. Seguramente, el animal estaría muy agradecido con él después de eso. A sólo cuatro semanas de su llegada, su hermano ya lo había domesticado. Ya no lanzaba picotazos a diestra y siniestra, y eso le facilitaba el trabajo. Pero al ver las garras, lo pensó dos veces.

Decidió ir por unos guantes y regresó rápidamente. Abrió la puertilla de la prisión y, para su sorpresa, la cacatúa se encontraba dándole la garra. Cuando parte del peso del animal cayó sobre él, consideró arrepentirse por un momento. Rápidamente esa idea se desechó de su cabeza. Lo que Uchiha Sasuke hacía, lo terminaba. No abandonaría a aquella pobre cacatúa—que él creía— que confiaba en él.

Así que debía resistir. Poco a poco fue saliendo el ave, y por el peso de ésta, Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y casi se caía del banco, pero lo recuperó pronto y nada pasó. Nada le pasó a él, pero la cacatúa se había largado volando en dirección a las habitaciones emitiendo un cántico de felicidad. Tonta cacatúa. ¿Así era como le agradecía el haberla sacado de esa jaula?

Escuchó la voz de su madre hablar. Había preguntado si todo se encontraba bien por ahí y qué había sido ese ruido. Sasuke balbuceó, pero afortunadamente su madre no lo había oído bien y tuvo el tiempo de ajustar el tono de su voz para que no sonara alterado. Solamente dijo que había sido _cucurrucucú. _Quien, dedujo, debía hallarse muy feliz. No por su nombre, claro que no, ¿quién en su sano juicio se sentiría bien de llamarse así, aunque fuera un animal? Y no, Itachi no había sido. Él, las pocas veces que le había oído llamarle al ave, su hermano le decía _Cú. _Aunque desconocía que Itachi le llamaba Sasuke cuando él no estaba presente.

Sabía que, posiblemente, él se pondría a chillar y le diría a su mamá. La que bautizó con ese nombre a la cacatúa fue la madre de ambos, sacado de quién sabe dónde. A Fugaku no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de una mascota en su casa, pero su esposa lo había convencido. Después de una semana cedió. La razón: actualmente se desconoce. Existían varias teorías. La primera era que se había cansado de discutir y las demás… preferiblemente abstenerse de mencionarlas.

Cuando Mikoto ya no pronunció más palabra alguna, Sasuke se encaminó en busca del endemoniado animal. No pudo haber ido muy lejos. Los únicos destinos que tenía como posibilidades eran su habitación y la de sus padres. Echó un vistazo a su cuarto. Ahí le vio, descuartizando a su osito de peluche. Como si no fuera suficiente, quería dejarle tuerto.

—¡No!— exclamó lanzándose a la cama, intentando sujetar al pajarraco para evitar semejante acto atroz. Este voló inmediatamente hacia otro lugar, lejos de aquel niño demente.

Oh, no. Ya era tarde. El botón yacía en la sábana de su cama. Miró el único ojo del osito, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración. Tenía que pensar en cómo hacerle pagar a la cacatúa por eso. A ver… ¿qué le molestaba que le hicieran a él? Sin duda, que le cortaran el cabello. Sabía lo que haría.

**.**

Con las semillas en un recipiente, procedió a llamar a _Cucurrucucú_. Como aquél _nombre_ parecía un trabalenguas, simplemente lo convocó como _Cucu_. No obtuvo respuesta. Enfadado, aventó la vasija y se derramó la comida. Inesperadamente, la cacatúa salió, disponiéndose a ingerir el alimento del suelo. "_Cucu sucio"_ pensó Sasuke, quien recordó que una vez su mamá le había dicho que no debía agarrar la comida que caía al piso, porque _ya la había chupado el diablo__*._

El primer paso estaba completado. Tenía su objetivo en la mira. Se acercó lentamente, sosteniendo las tijeras entre sus manos atrás de la espalda. En un movimiento rápido pero eficaz, consiguió su cometido: cortarle la larga mecha negra.

Sasuke sonrió. Ahora sufriría como él y su osito. Contrario a la reacción que esperaba que tuviera, la cacatúa prosiguió comiendo campantemente. Su rostro volvió a tornarse serio. ¿Qué sucedía con ese animal? ¿Tan poco apreciaba su plumaje? Exasperado, trató de zarandearlo cuando este le dio un picotazo en el ojo.

El dolor era insoportable. ¿No le bastaba haberle quitado el ojo a su peluche, sino que también quería dejarlo tuerto a él? Fúrico, le soltó un manotazo con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se cubría su ojo, de lo cual se arrepintió al instante por que el ave parecía estar inerte en el piso. Fue tanta la impresión que se olvidó del dolor por el rasguño que abarcaba gran parte del ojo. Lo movió dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada. La cacatúa de Itachi había muerto. No. Corrección, él la había asesinado.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Quizás era Itachi o Fugaku. _"Que sea pap__á" _Mas valía prevenir si era el primero. Escondió al pájaro debajo de su cama y fue a mirarse al espejo. De alguna manera tenía que ocultar ese arañazo. A su mente llegó el maquillaje de Mikoto, que rara vez utilizaba porque a ella le iba más estar al natural, aparte, este no le hacía ninguna falta por que era hermosa así.

Hurgó algunos cajones hasta que lo encontró. No había de color de su piel, así que desesperadamente eligió uno oscuro. Estaba en eso cuando la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

—Qué haces aquí. Sabes que a madre no le gusta que entremos.—murmuró, aún con las ropas del entrenamiento.

Pensando en qué responder para no levantar ninguna sospecha, dijo rápidamente.

—Juego a que soy shinobi— dejó las sombras de lado.

Reparando en eso, el mayor musitó —Yo diría kunoichi.— había que aceptarlo. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermanito.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se le habría lanzado encima sino tuviera la imagen de la cacatúa debajo de su cama. Tal vez, en la noche, querría tomar venganza y le quisiera jalarle los pies o sacarle los ojos. Lo último era más creíble, porque ya lo había intentado en vida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

La voz de su mamá interrumpió sus temores. Sonaba algo alterada.

—¡Itachi, cucurrucú no está en su jaula!—aunado a esto, se escuchó más ruido en la casa. Mikoto estaba buscando a la cacatúa.

Itachi volvió la vista a Sasuke, se le veía más serio de lo normal. Quizás hasta siniestro. O la paranoia de Sasuke lo hacía imaginarse cosas.

—¿Dónde está?— interrogó.

El pequeño apretó sus puños a sus costados, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban cada vez más con salir.

—No quería hacerle nada, en serio. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Si no le hubiera quitado el ojo a mi osito…— mas la mirada de su hermano se tornó más penetrante—Estádebajodemicama— soltó de golpe.

Dicho esto, el menor corrió a la habitación. Su hermano posiblemente ya no jugaría con él porque se había convertido en un asesino de nada más y nada menos que de su mascota.

Iba a sacarlo, cuando de repente sintió un picazo. Sacó su mano inmediatamente y vio que su dedo estaba sangrando levemente. ¿Era el fantasma queriendo tomar venganza? El ave emitió un ruido y comenzó a cantar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en ese tiempo estuviera dormido. La realidad era que se había desmayado solamente. Itachi se adelantó y tomó al ave entre sus manos. Vio que le hacía falta algo y agregó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un nuevo corte— enunció Sasuke, feliz de que la cacatúa estuviera bien.

Mikoto pronto se reunió con ellos y sonrió aliviada al ver al ave. Preguntó que donde había estado y, rápidamente, su hijo menor contestó que tomando una siesta. Percibió un extraño olor.

—¡La comida!— corrió hacia la cocina. Se había olvidado por completo de ella por estar buscando a cucurrucú.

Esa misma tarde, Mikoto le cosió el botón al oso de peluche de Sasuke. Cuando su madre estaba guardando la aguja e hilo, le comentó sabiamente.—Todo tiene solución, Sasuke-chan.— seguido de un beso en la frente.

Itachi no le reclamó nada por lo sucedido, sólo le dijo que se pusiera a pensar en las cosas que había aprendido ese día.

Sasuke lo pensó dos veces y, al día siguiente, se paró enfrente de él a primera hora de la mañana.

—Aprendí que debo de preguntar antes de cortar el cabello— meneó su cabeza un poco, recordando la segunda lección—Ah, y a no pintarme.

Itachi sólo sonrió, dándole un golpecito en la frente.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Jo jo jo jo! Tenía ganitas de hacer otro fic gracioso de Itachi y Sasuke y aquí está el resultado. Ojalá lo disfruten y les saque por lo menos una sonrisa. Quizá se pregunten, ¿cómo un niño de cuatro años hace o piensa eso? Pues yo les respondo: porque es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha, creo yo, que vienen siendo inteligentes desde pequeños. Si pudiera poner otro ejemplo, ese sería mi sobrinita de tres años y es que… ¡es muy traviesa e inteligente la condenada! Si supieran las ocurrencias que hace y cuando busca a quien molestar lo hace, en su mayoría del tiempo, conmigo.

Pd: Estoy muy empolvada. Hace más de un año que no escribo y siento que no lo hago como antes. No sé, estoy un poco confundida. Quizá sólo deba acostumbrarme de nuevo.

Pd2: ¡Quiero hacer SasuHina nuevamenteeeeeeeeeeeeee! Extraño Fanfiction :c

Adiosin =)


End file.
